


Nobody Likes A Lier

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story in my new series. Please, please read the notes at the beginning. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes A Lier

**Author's Note:**

> The things Sam and Dean said are copied and pasted straight from the transcript of 9.13 The Purge. Every drabble will have the episode(s) it's based on in the beginning notes. I will take episode related prompts. The drabbles are not in chronological order. I'm just writing this based off my favorite episodes in Supernatural with a Wincest twist. Hope you enjoy!!

"You know, Sam, I saved your hide back there. And I saved your hide at that church... And the hospital. I may not think things all the way through. Okay? But what I do, I do because it's the right thing. I'd do it again."

_In a heartbeat._

Sam looked at him with an angry expression. "And that... is the problem. You think you're my savior, my brother, the hero. You swoop in, and even when you mess up, you think what you're doing is worth it because you've convinced yourself you're doing more good than bad... But you're not."

Dean just stared at him. _What are you saying?_

Sam continued. "I mean, Kevin's dead, Crowley's in the wind. We're no closer to beating this angel thing. Please tell me, what is the upside of me being alive?"

Dean just stared. Long enough that he felt like his eyes might dry out. "You kidding me? You and me — fighting the good fight together."

Sam huffed angrily and almost turned to leave. Dean wasn't sure if he was grateful when he chose to sit down and stay.

"Okay. Just once, be honest with me. You didn't save me for me. You did it for you."

_How could you say that?_

Dean's stomach clenched as he stood. He could feel his eyes glazing over with tears he would not let fall.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I was ready to die. I was ready. I should have died, but you... You didn't want to be alone, and that's what all this boils down to. You can't stand the thought of being alone."

_Don't say that Sammy, please don't say that._

Dean almost said the thought out loud. Almost said how much Sam was tearing him apart. But he shoved the words down and repressed a sob.

"All right."

"I'll give you this much. You are certainly willing to do the sacrificing as long as you're not the one being hurt."

_Shut up, Sam._

"All right, you want to be honest? If the situation were reversed and I was dying, you'd do the same thing."

Dean hadn't wanted those words to be spoken. They were the only hope that Dean had left. He prayed Sam wouldn't destroy him with his answer.

 

"No Dean. I wouldn't."

Dean stared at Sam, mouth open and eyes flooding with tears he couldn't stop. He didn't register the words Sam spoke after that. Just watched Sam walk away.

Dean wrapped his arms around himself and slid down the kitchen wall. Hot tears dripped from his chin and onto his knees as he pressed them to his chest.

"You're lying."

Dean rocked himself back and forth.

_Why don't you understand, Sam?_

"You'relyingyou'relyingyou'relyingyou'relyingyou'relyingyou'relying-"

_Why don't you understand?_

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I will take prompts, and I would prefer that they were wincest only, because any other pairing is hard for me to write for. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
